Summer Heat
by Missa Catlover
Summary: Entry for BroadwayKhaos Jellicle Week June contest. Summer has started for the Jellicles but some troubled news reaches the tribe and could end their summer joy.
1. Summer has begun

Author Note: I have decide to enter the Jellicle Week June contest by BroadwayKhaos. The first prompt was summer so here is the first chapter about summer. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Summer has begun**_

It was a nice warm day in June. In the junkyard, the Jellicles were preparing for the Summer Solstice, which was tonight. The silver tabby protector was making his rounds, making sure that all was in order for the festival tonight.

"Munkustrap." A soft voice called as the silver tabby stopped in his tracks and looked to his right where the voice came from.

"Tantomile, Coricopat, is there something wrong?" Munk asked, noticing the concern on the twins as they approached the silver protector.

"We are concern for the tribe." Tantomile replied.

"Concerned about what?" Munk asked looking at the twins.

Tantomile looked up at her older twin. "You are aware that my sister and I are intoned with the land." Coricopat questioned looking from his sister to the silver tabby.

"I am aware that you have a magic ability that connects you to the land." Munk replied, starting to fear what the twins were trying to tell him. "Why are you asking?"

"We just wanted to make sure." Tantomile replied. "Today is the start of summer,"

"And we had very cool days so far," Coricopat added

"We believe that today will be the last." Tantomile finished.

"What do you mean?" Munk asked not fully understanding what the twins were getting to.

"Today will be the last time we will see clouds." Coricopat replied

"Today will be the last time we will feel the cool breeze." Tantomile added.

"What does that mean?" Munk asked still not understanding the twins riddle like warning.

"Munkustrap!" A female voice called.

The silver tom looked behind him to see a gold and black queen running to him. "Dem, what is it?" Munk asked as the gold queen stopped in front of him.

"Alonzo is looking for you. He needs your help with lighting." Demeter explained.

"Alright, tell him I will be right there." Munk replied, as the golden queen nodded and ran back the way she came.

The silver tom watched his golden mate run off then turned back to continue his conversation with the twins but found that the twins were no longer there. The silver tabby looked around for the twins but could not find them. "I still don't understand what they were trying to tell me." Munk sighed as he turned and followed the gold queen's path to help with the final preparations for the Summer Solstice festival tonight.

* * *

Hours of anticipation went by for the Jellicles as they finished with their preparations, and anxiously waited for setting sun. These seasonal festivals were held at each change in the season. They were like miniature balls.

As the moon slowly rose above the junkyard, the Jellicles slowly gathered at the main clearing. The Jellicles rose and cleared a path as their old leader came into view and made his way to the tire. The silver tabby greeted the old leader and helped him up to the tire. Once the old leader was in place on top of the tire, the silver protector called the festival in progress. The Jellicles cheered as the night of dancing and joy began.

As the moon slowly began its descent, the festival came to the end. The Jellicles have successfully celebrated the beginning of summer. The silver protector stood on the tire and watched as the others slowly left to go back to their dens.

"Munkustrap." A soft voice called from behind the silver tabby. The silver tom turned around to face the twins. "It has started." Tantomile stated

"What has?" Munk asked not sure of what she was talking about.

"The time for sun to shine," Coricopat replied

"And the temperature to rise." Tantomile added.

"Prepare yourself Munk." Coricopat finished as the twins disappeared into the slowly fading shadows of the night.

"What are they talking about?" Munk asked as he thought out loud. "It always gets hotter during the summer, so why are they telling me to prepare myself?" The silver tabby shook his head in defeat as he jumped off the tire and went to his den to get some much need sleep with his golden mate.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thank you!


	2. Shade cannot save you for long

Author Note: I have decide to enter the Jellicle Week June contest by BroadwayKhaos. The Second prompt was Shade so here is the second chapter about shade. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Shade cannot save you for long

The sun slowly rose above London as the day began. The Jellicles rose to the cloudless sunny day. The silver protector was making his morning rounds, when he paused to look up at the light blue sky.

"Coricopat and Tantomile were right." Munkustrap stated to himself. "There is no cloud in the sky and there is no breeze, just a bright sun."

The silver tabby continued his rounds with the twins warning repeating in his mind.

* * *

As the sun rose above the trees and buildings coming to its highest point, the temperature rose greatly. In the junkyard, the Jellicles were noticing the intense temperature rise. By noon most of the adults were searching for shelter from the intense heat. The kittens continued to play in the sun not affected by the heat yet.

The silver tabby watched his fellow Jellicles search for shade as he watched from his perch on top of a tall junk pile. He too was also feeling the intense heat as he could feel his body wanting to run to the nearest shadows and lay in the cool shade, but his duty would not allow him that pleasure. As protector, the silver tabby had to keep watch and stay out in the hot sun.

The silver tabby looked around the junkyard. He watched as the young princesses were sitting in the center clearing with a large empty cardboard box and were fixing it up, making it into a fort to protect them for the heat as they sat inside the box in the cool shade. The silver tabby also saw how the young toms also made a fort out of a cardboard box on the other side of the junkyard.

The heat was driving everyone to the cool shade, as the silver tabby watched from his sunny perch. He was craving the cool shade, but he had to watch over the junkyard. At this time of day, there was barely any shade even on the junkyard floor. But if he could wait for the sun to start its descent, the amount of cool shade would increase, making it possible for the silver tabby to finally find the cool shade he needs.

* * *

Miserable hours went by for the silver protector has the sun slowly descent and shadows where beginning to form on the junkyard floor allowing the Jellicles to be outside once again. The silver tabby did find a shady area that allowed him to continue his watch over the junkyard.

Minutes later the silver tabby growled as he had to leave his cool shady perch to start his rounds in the hot setting sun.

"Munkustrap." A soft female voice called from the dark shadows as the silver tabby walked by.

The silver tom stopped and looked at the shade, desperately wanting to enter the cool shelter, but could not see the queen who called him.

"It has started." The female voice stated from the shade.

"I am aware, Tantomile." Munkustrap replied, as he watched two figures slowly emerged from the dark shadow.

"But the end is far." Coricopat stated.

"So the days will still be hot?" Munk questioned as he looked between the twins.

"Yes, but the heat will still rise," Tantomile answered, looking at her brother than at the silver tabby.

"The wind and rain will be absent," Coricopat added, continuing the riddle.

"Lives will become endangered." Tantomile finished.

"Is there anything we can do?" Munkustrap asked, concerned for his fellow Jellicles.

"Water will become scarce," Coricopat replied

"Food will become hard to fine." Tantomile added.

"Survival is important." The twins finished together has they disappeared into the dark shade.

The silver tabby stood there as the twin's new warning was sinking in. He looked up at the setting sun. "The temperature will rise, the water will disappear, food will become scarce, and life will be endangered." Munk stated as the warning was made clear. "I have to warn the others."

* * *

"Deuteronomy," the silver tabby called as he entered the den.

"Munkustrap, what is it?" Old Deuteronomy asked, noticing the concern on his nephew's voice.

"I have been giving warnings from Coricopat and Tantomile." Munk stated approached the old leader.

"Are the warnings about this heat we have?" Old Deuteronomy questioned.

"Yes sir. They have warned me that the temperature will rise and there will be no clouds or wind." Munk explained.

"Sounds like a normal hot summer." Deuteronomy mumbled, looking down.

"But they gave me another warning today, that I think you should hear." Munk stated as the old leader looked up at him. "They told me that this heat is far from over, there will be no wind or rain, water will become scarce, food will become hard to fine and that lives will be endangered."

"This is serious." Old Deuteronomy stated as he shook his head.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" Munk asked.

"It is a rare occasion, but if Coricopat and Tantomile are right, then we need to prepare for drought or maybe even famine." Old Deuteronomy answered.

"What do we need to do?" Munk asked.

"First we need to tell the others, and then we can start preparing." Old Deuteronomy explained and the silver tom nodded. "Go gather everyone in the main clearly at nightfall. I will meet you at the tire."

"Yes sir." Munk replied as he bowed and left the den.

"May the Everlasting Cat protect us," Old Deuteronomy prayed as he stood at the exit of his den and watched the setting sun.

* * *

As the moon rose over the Jellicle junkyard, the Jellicles were informed on the warnings, and that a drought is on the way that may cause a famine depending on the severity of the drought. After the meeting the Jellicles started preparing for the worse.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Worried about the weather

Author Note: I have decide to enter the Jellicle Week June contest by BroadwayKhaos. The third prompt was to include a human so here is the third chapter with humans. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Worried about the weather

The Jellicles slowly rose and exited their den to start their day under the hot sun. Today was hot if not hotter than the day before and there was no morning breeze to relieved them from the intense heat that kept the temperature rising.

Most of the Jellicles when back to their human's homes, giving them a chance to get away from this heat and to see if they can bring anything back that could help the Jellicles, who did not have a human home, with surviving the drought. The Gumbie cat left to her humans to bring back medications, and other healing supplies to make sure she was able to treat the sick, and was able to treat those affected by the intense heat.

The silver protector had watch as most of the Jellicles that had homes left in the early morning before the hot sun grew powerful and made the day even hotter. Though he had a human home, he wanted to make sure everything was secure before he left, and trusted the remaining Jellicles and the junkyard in the safe paws of the black and white patched tom.

After making his last round of the junkyard, the silver tabby slowly left the junkyard and entered the city. Once in the city the silver tom was glad of the large buildings as they created shadows that made his journey less painful.

The silver tabby walked up to the old Victorian style two-story house and went to the fence, that separated the back yard from the front yard, and approached the side door, where the cat door was.

"That's odd," Munkustrap thought as he pushed against the cat door. "They don't usually lock this." Giving up with the cat door the silver tabby began meowing loudly and scratching at the door, trying to get the attention of the human he knew was inside. Sure enough the silver tom heard movement inside the house and footsteps approaching the side door. The silver tabby ran inside as the door opened.

The silver tabby protector lives with a young family. Lisa, a female human in her early thirties, had married James Basset, who is about two years older than Lisa, seven years ago. They are the proud parents of Ian a six year old boy who just graduated from kindergarten and Alana a year old baby. Lisa's mother, Olivia, comes over to care for the young children while James and Lisa are away at work. Olivia is also the human owner of Old Deuteronomy.

"It's good to see you again Tiger." Olivia replied as the silver tabby rubbed against her legs. The silver tabby reminded the family of a white Bengal Tiger, so it was fitting that he was named Tiger.

"Tiger!" A young voice yelled as Ian ran over to the silver tabby. The silver tom was quickly picked up and held tightly in a hug.

"Be care Ian, you don't want to choke him." Olivia replied, watching the young boy carefully as the young boy carefully placed the silver tom back on the floor. Instead of running away and hiding, like most cats would after they have been nearly choked to death by a young human child, the silver tabby stayed and allowed young Ian to pet his soft fur. Sure the strokes were hard and defiantly not gentile, but Ian was learning.

* * *

After Olivia feed Alana and Ian, she took them upstairs for their naps. The silver tabby sat on the sofa in the living room as Olivia came down and sat beside the silver tom. Olivia turned on the television. The silver tabby moved over and gave a small meow to get Olivia's attention.

"Hey Tiger," Olivia called, as she stroked the silver tom.

"Here is your local weather," the man on the television said.

"Hopefully this dry spell will past." Olivia hoped as her attention went back to the television but kept her hand on the silver tom's back as he too watched the screen interested with what the humans say the weather will be.

"Another scorching day in store for London today, today's forecast is clear and sunny with a high of 96 degrees Fahrenheit and a low of 73 degrees Fahrenheit. Winds at 0mph. Chance of rain 0%." The weather man reported.

"This is terrible weather." Olivia sighed; worried about the weather since the normal average high for this month is 63 degrees Fahrenheit and the average low is 55 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Tonight forecast is clear with a low of 85 degrees Fahrenheit. Winds at 0mph. Chance of rain 0%." The weather man added.

"Hopefully it will cool off tomorrow." Olivia hoped as she waited for tomorrow's forecast. The silver tabby looked up at the older human then looked back at the television.

"Tomorrow's forecast is clear and sunny with a high of 95 degrees Fahrenheit and a low of 73 degrees Fahrenheit. Winds at 0mph. Chance of rain 0%." The weather man explained. "Heat wave continues for the next five days with the temperatures in the mid 90s as the high with no clouds, wind or rain in sight. It seems that this heat wave has no end." The weather man finished, ended the report.

"This is depressing." Olivia stated, as the silver tom looked up at her. "All this heat with no end, this is defiantly a terrible heat wave. If this heat wave continues we will have to worry about a drought."

Crying coming from the baby monitor that sat on the coffee table, alerted Olivia as she stood and went upstairs to comfort the one year old baby. The silver tabby watched the human disappear as she went up the stairs, and then looked back at the television. It was talking about how people should be cautious with the heat, be careful of heat stroke, and be careful with how much water they use.

"What are we going to do?" Munk asked. "We get our water supplies from the rain, how are we supposed to have water?" The silver tabby hanged his head in defeat. How was he supposed to help his tribe if he can't?

* * *

That evening the silver tabby left his human's home. He regretted leaving so soon, knowing that Ian would be sad to see that he left, but he needed to be there for his tribe and help them through this coming crisis. He made his way back to the junkyard knowing that his uncle would be there.

"Old Deuteronomy," Munkustrap called as he entered his uncle's den.

"Come in Munk," the old leader replied, his voice coming from the sleeping part of the den. The silver tom walked further inside the den and watched as his uncle came out from his bedroom, looking like he just woke up.

"I am sorry if I woke you sir." Munk apologized.

"No need. I was awake; you just got me out of bed." Old Deuteronomy replied as he sat down. The silver tabby lowered his head. The information he learned today scared him. "Are you alright Munk?" the old leader asked noticing the worry and fear on the silver tabby's face.

"I am fine sir." Munkustrap replied, still looking down.

"Munk you can quit with the formality." Old Deuteronomy stated. "I know that you are the protector and that I am the leader, but right now I want to be your uncle." He explained as he stood and approached the silver tom and placing a supporting paw on his nephew's left shoulder. "Now, what is troubling you?"

The silver tabby looked up at his uncle; his eyes were full of fear and worry. "The heat wave," Munkustrap started.

"You are concerned about our wellbeing," Old Deuteronomy guessed as the silver tom nodded his head and lowered his head. "This is not the first drought that the Jellicles had to deal with, but it has been a long time since the last one. It will be hard, but not impossible."

"I know that, but our water supplies." Munk replied, looking back up at his uncle. "If this heat wave stays for long, we could lose our water supplies."

"I am aware of that Munk." Old Deuteronomy stated. "I understand you concern, but I feel that you are stressing yourself too much over this."

"I'm not stressing myself," Munk stated, with a slight growl

"Munkustrap." Old Deuteronomy called with a stern voice as the silver tom looked down. "The drought is not here yet; we are still dealing with just a regular heat wave still. Now if the heat wave is still present weeks later, then we will be worry about a drought. Do you understand?"

"Yes uncle," Munk sighed, still not looking up at his uncle.

"Munk," Old Deuteronomy called softly as he embraced his nephew in a hug. "I know you care about this tribe and worry about the Jellicles wellbeing, I do as well, but you can't overwork yourself. All we can do now is to make sure we have a good water supply, a good food source, and pray to the Everlasting Cat to protect us."

"I understand," Munk sighed, stepping back and breaking the embrace. "If I worry too much it could affect my decisions." The silver tabby stated, as his uncle nodded in agreement.

"Now go get a good night sleep. You will need all of your strength tomorrow." Old Deuteronomy suggested.

"Thanks uncle." Munkustrap replied, with a slight smile and he bowed out of respect and then left his uncle's den.

The old leader followed the silver tom to the exit of his den then watched the silver tom cross the clearing to his own den. Once the silver tabby disappeared inside, the old leader turned back and sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh. "I hope we can get through this." Old Deuteronomy hoped as he lay down and slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed!

Please review!


	4. Festival of love

Author Note: I have decide to enter the Jellicle Week June contest by BroadwayKhaos. The forth prompt was to create a Jellicle tradition so here is the forth chapter with the Jellicles new tradition. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Festival of love

The silver tabby slowly opened his eyes; he looked over and was surprise to see the no one. The silver tom sat up completely awake, it was rare that the golden queen gets up before him, and he grew concern for his mate. The silver tabby got out of bed and exited the bedroom. He searched the den but could not find his golden mate. So he decides to go outside.

The silver tom was taken back when he exited his den as the bright light from the sun blinded him for a few moments. Once his eyes were adjusted to the bright light, the silver tom looked up at the sky to see what time of the day it was. The sun was hallway through its journey to its highest point.

"I slept in," Munkustrap growled, use to getting up around sunrise. The silver tabby looked around the clearing noticing that some of the human home Jellicles returned, and were currently talking with others. The silver tom search the crowd until his vision stopped at the two queens that were chatting on the tire. With his target insight he began to approach the two queens.

* * *

"Well, it looks like someone finally decided to get up." The red queen teased as the silver tabby approached the tire.

"Shut up, Bomby." Munk growled glaring at the red queen.

"And it seems like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed too." Bombalurina laughed

"I said shut up!" Munk snapped, surprising both queens.

"You know what," Bomby growled, standing up. "You may be the protector but that gives you no right to yell at me." The red queen stated glaring back at the silver tom.

The golden queen still sat on the tire as she watched the red queen face the silver tom. "Bomby," Demeter called trying to end the battle that was forming between the two. "Bomby please," The gold queen begged as the red queen looked back at her friend.

"Fine," Bomby sighed, turning back to the silver tom. "I'll let you deal with Mr. Grumpy." The red queen stated as she hit her shoulder against the silver tom's side as she walked pass him.

The silver tom turned and watched the red queen walk away.

"That was not nice Munk." Demeter scolded from her place on the tire as the silver tom looked back up at her.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Munk asked with a stern voice.

The gold queen knew that something was going on that was changing his personality and she had to get to the bottom of it. "You got home late, and you looked sound asleep. I figured that you needed the extra sleep." Demeter explained, looking at her mate with concern as she heard a soft growl coming from her silver mate. "Munk, what's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong." Munk growled, turning away from the gold queen.

"Munk, please," Demeter begged, standing on top of the tire, as the silver tabby looked back at her over his shoulder. "Please, tell me what's bothering you."

"There is nothing bothering me." Munk lied, with a stern voice the growl still present but softer.

"Munk," Demeter called as she slowly approached the silver tabby as he turned to face her. "I can tell that there is something troubling you. You do not usually act like this." The gold queen explained, standing in front of her mate as he looked away from her. She looked into his eyes and knew she was right, there was something on his mind that was affecting him, she just needs to find out what.

The gold queen slowly raised her paw and placed it lightly on shoulder. The silver tom looked at her paw and watched as it lowered until it was on his chest. "Munk," Demeter called softly as the silver tom looked at her. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

The silver tom lowered his head with a heavy sigh. He looked back up at his mate as she softly clasped his paw, and slowly lead his away from the clearing and back to their den were they could talk privately.

* * *

Once inside the den, the golden queen guided her mate to set down.

"I'm sorry Dem," Munk sighed, as he sat down beside his mate with his head lowered.

"I know you are," Demeter replied, laying her head against the silver tom, as she began to stroke his back, trying to comfort him.

"There is just so much going on, I guess I just overwhelmed myself." Munk explained laying his head in his paws.

"I understand, Munk," Demeter sighed. "This heat wave could threaten our survival, and as protector, it puts a lot of stress on you. It is easy to become overwhelmed. Plus the heat can make anyone more irritable."

"But that gives me no reason to act like a jerk." Munk replied, remembering how he treated the red queen only a few minutes ago.

"True," Dem agreed. "But I am sure she knows that you didn't mean it, and you could always apologize to her."

The silver tom just let out a sigh.

"Munk," Dem called, sitting up and facing her silver mate. "Look at me please." The gold queen begged as the silver tabby slowly lifted his head up and looked at her. "I know that this heat wave has put a lot of pressure on you, but you need to understand that you are not alone. All of us are here to help you."

"Thanks Dem," Munk sighed with a slight smile as he placed his head against hers making the gold queen smile. "I love you Dem," the silver tom said sweetly as he softly kissed her lips.

"I love you too," Demeter replied, kissing her mate back.

* * *

Hours have past as the silver tom sat on his perch and watched the junkyard. The sun was halfway through its journey to the horizon, when the silver tom saw something unnerving. The red queen sat on the TSE 1 car trunk, sunning herself in the evening sun _alone_. The silver tabby searched the rest of the junkyard but could not see where the gold queen was. He slowly got down from his perch, worried about where his golden mate might be.

* * *

"Bomba," a male voice called, breaking the red queen out of her daze, as she looked up at who called her name.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Grumpy." Bomba growled softly, watching as the silver tom approached her.

"Bomby, I want to apologize for how I acted this morning. I had a lot on my mind, and I wasn't thinking properly." Munk explained, as the red queen glared at him. "Can you forgive me?"

The red queen looked at the silver tom that stood before her. "No." Bomba replied and turned her back to him.

"Bomba," Munk pleaded.

"I won't forgive you." She replied, still not facing the silver tom.

"Why not?" Munk asked, wondering why she was being so difficult.

"Because you hurt my shoulder." Bomba replied, looking at the silver tom through the corner of her eyes.

"You are the one that rammed your shoulder in me." Munk explained crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, I'll forgive you," Bomby replied, turning around and facing the tom. "If you do something for me." The red queen added with a smirk on her face as the silver tabby raised an eye brow at her.

"What is it?" Munk asked, dreading what the red queen would ask of him.

The red queen's smirk grew as she stood and slowly walked up to him strutting herself as she walked around him, so close that her fur just touched his, with her tail circling him. The silver tom watched as she walked around him, feeling very uncomfortable as she flirted with him. Once she was in front of him again, the red queen leaned against the silver tom. She placed her paw under his chin and slowly guided him to look down at her. Their faces inches apart.

"Kiss me." Bomba pleaded, as she watched the silver tom's eyes widen. "All you have to do is kiss me and I'll forgive you." The red queen explained. "But it has to be on the lips."

"You know I can't do that." Munk replied, looking down at the red queen.

"Oh come on Munk." Bomba pleaded, rubbing her chest against his. "I know you wanted to."

"Whether I want to or not. I will not betray my mate." Munk explained with a stern voice.

"She doesn't have to know." Bomba flirted; pressing her chest against his as she softly placed her paws on his back and slowly moved them down. "It's just one kiss."

"Sorry Bomba," Munk replied as he reach and grabbed the red queen's paws and removed them from his back and stepped back separating himself from the red queen. "But your flirting does not work on me."

"You're no fun." Bomba pouted, as the silver tom released her arms.

"Sorry, but you know that I would never hurt Dem." Munk explained.

"I'm sure she would allow a small kiss," Bomba cooed.

"Bomba," Munk warned, with a stern voice.

"Alright, no kiss." Bomba huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Have you seen Dem lately?" Munk asked, changing the subject.

"Last time I saw her was after lunch, she went back to the den." Bomba explained.

"Thank you Bomba," Munk replied, turning and heading back to the den.

"Dem is so lucky to have a tom like him." Bomba sighed as she watched the silver tabby run off.

* * *

The silver tabby was outside of the den when he heard a loud thump from inside the den. He quickly entered the den and looked to his left.

"Hi Munk." Demeter called surrounded by books of all sizes.

"Dem, what are you doing?" Munk asked approaching his mate, noticing that the loud thump came from the books falling off the selves, and helping her up.

"I am looking for my cookbook." Dem replied, picking up some of the books.

"Why?" Munk asked, as he helped his mate pick up the books.

"For the Mouse Fest tomorrow." Demeter informed.

"That's tomorrow?" Munk asked, looking at his mate.

"Yes." Demeter answered, looking at her mate. "Did you forget?"

"Yes," Munk sighed looking away and picking up another book.

"You probably forgot because you have been so concern about the heat wave." Demeter explained, watching her mate pick up another book.

"Probably," Munk sighed.

"Oh, there it is." Demeter stated, picking up the old human cookbook, which was under the book that the silver tom just picked up.

The gold queen put the cookbook to the side then helped her mate pick up the rest of the fallen books and placed them back on the selves.

"I don't know if we are going to have Mouse Fest this year." Munk stated putting the last book on the selves.

"What do you mean?" Demeter asked facing her mate. "It's a Jellicle tradition. Every year during the summer we come together and play games, eat fancy food, dance, and have fun."

"I know Dem, but with this heat wave," Munk started trying to get his words together. "I just don't know if it is a good idea to have it."

"Now don't be a party pooper," Demeter stated, as her mate looked at her, surprised by what she called him. "Just because it is going to be warmer this year doesn't mean we can't have fun." The gold queen explained as the silver tom turned away and sighed. "I still think you are worrying too much again. Besides the kittens are looking forward to Mouse Fest and you wouldn't want to disappoint them would you?"

"No," Munk sighed, still looking away from her.

"Alonzo already announced that he and the other tom are going to start setting up tonight." Demeter explained, going to her cookbook.

"When did he say that?" Munk asked looking at his mate.

"At lunch, while you were up on your perch." Dem replied, looking through her cookbook.

The silver tabby let out a heavy sigh as he sat down.

"Oh, I just remembered," Dem stated, looking back at her mate, as he looked up at her. "Alonzo said that he would like your help setting up the games." Demeter added, watching as her mate gave out a small groan as he lowered his head into his paws. The gold queen walked over to the silver tabby and sat beside him. "Munk," She called embracing her mate. "I hate seeing you like this. Are you sure you are alright."

"I'm fine," Munk mumbled. "My head is just pounding."

"There is a lot going on." Dem stated. "Why don't you just worry about Mouse Fest for now and worry about the heat wave once Mouse Fest is over."

"Easier said than done," Munk sighed. "I'm going to go lay down."

"That may help." Demeter replied softly, as she watch her mate stand and enter the bedroom. She let out a sigh then got up and went back to her cookbook. "Now should I make BBQ mouse or munkburgers?"

* * *

That night the silver tabby and the other toms set up the Mouse Fest games and made sure that they were working properly. Once the toms were done, they went back to their dens. The silver tom looked down at the rows of games. The games where all made using cat toys and some of the junk that was around, like the game Whack a Mouse, the goal was to use a hammer to wake the toy mice, there was a game where you threw balls to hit old milk bottles, and Dunk a Cat. Dunk a Cat was the silver tom's favorite game, only because Tugger was usually picked as the cat that was to be dunked and it was hilarious to watch.

The silver tabby finally made it back to his den. He entered the den with a sigh and noticed that his golden mate left her cookbook open. Out of curiosity, the silver tom walked over to the cookbook.

"Of course she would chose to make that," Munk sighed looking at the recipe. "I swear I could kill the cat that came up with the name munkburgers."

The silver tabby shook his head as he went to the bed room. He carefully sat down on the bed not wanting to disturb the sleeping queen, and curled up around her sleeping form, slowly falling to sleep.

* * *

The next day the Jellicle woke with excitement. They did not care that the heat wave made the weather clear and sunny in the mid 90s with no breeze or rain in sight. Today was Mouse Fest and the Jellicles were too busy with having fun to worry about the heat wave.

The kittens were running around going from game to game, begging an adult for help or tips every time they lost. The adults watched and joined in with the fun. But the most fun the Jellicles had was when it was Tugger's turn to be the Dunk a Cat.

All the Jellicles gathered around the bucket that was filled with water that would have come up to Tugger's waist, as the Maine Coon made his way to the wood board that was set up above the bucket. This is when all the toms can get back at Tugger for flirting with their queen, by getting the Maine Coon drenched and saying bye to the fluffy mane.

The fun of games lasted all day, and then as the evening approached, some of the queens began to cook. Each year queens were chosen to help the Gumbie cat prepare meals for the tribe. The golden queen always signed herself up, she was famous for her munkburgers, which are sandwiches made of chipmunk meat. The Gumbie cat made her famous fishsandwiches. Cassandra made BBQ mice and Rumpleteazer made hot birds.

As the sun began its descent, the Jellicles came together as a tribe and ate together.

"Hey, Demeter," Tugger called, in line to get his food, as the golden queen looked over at him. "Do these burgers have real Munk in them?" The Maine Coon asked with a laugh.

"Very funny Tugger," Demeter replied with a stern voice. "But yes each burger is 100% _Chipmunk_."

After the meals were done, the toms cleaned up the games, as the queens and kits prepared the clearing for the dancing.

As the moon began to rise above the horizon, the Jellicles prepared for their night of dancing. The type of dancing that was held at this festival, were all kinds. Competitions to find out who is the better dancer are always around, as the cats show off their moves.

As the moon began its descent, Mouse Fest came to an end. Just like last year, the red queen and the Maine Coon walk away as the best dancers. The young white princess left with the best ballet dancer, and the Gumbie cat left with the best tap dancer.

The silver tabby stood on the tire and watched as the other went back home to get a good night sleep.

"You seemed more relaxed today." A female voice stated, bring the silver tom's attention to her.

"That's because I took you advice, and cleared my mind from worry about the heat." Munk explained, jumping off the tire and standing next to the golden queen. "Did you have fun today?" the silver tabby asked as he and his golden mate headed to their den.

"Yes I did." Demeter replied. "And I got an award as well."

"For what?" Munk asked

"I got an award for the best munkburgers." Demeter replied watching as her mate rolled his eyes. "Come on Munk, it's not that bad." The gold queen laughed. "Besides, I think that you are the best Munkburger."

The silver tom glared at his mate. "You are lucky I love you."

"Or what?" Demeter asked playfully with a big grin on her face.

The silver tabby smiled down at her as he shook his head.

"Come on tell me." Demeter whined, playfully as she tried to awaken her mate's playful side.

The silver tabby just ignored the golden queen as he kept walking. The gold queen ran ahead, and stopped in front of the den. She turned around and faced her mate.

"Hurry up Munkubruger, before you become rotten." Demeter called, as she watched her mate stop in his tracks and a playful smile appeared on his face. The gold queen quickly ran inside the den as the silver tom ran after her. She gave out a playful scream as the silver tom tackled her on to the bed.

The silver tom looked down at his prisoner, with a smile on his face as she smiled back up at him. The golden queen raised her paw and gently grabbed his chin, lowering his face to hers.

"I love you Munkustrap." Demeter whispered in her mate's ear.

"I love you too Demeter." Munk replied, kissing his mate tenderly.

As the moon began to set the mate's kisses became for passionate as their bodies where joined in their romance.

* * *

I would like to take a moment and thank my mother for helping come up with Mouse Fest, Whack a Mouse, BBQ mouse, fishsandwiches, hot birds, and munkburgers! Without her help this chapter would probably be crap, so thanks mom!

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed!

Please review!


	5. Sky of change

Author Note: I have decide to enter the Jellicle Week June contest by BroadwayKhaos. The fifth prompt was to have this line in the story: _"There's something about the night sky; can't you see it?"_ so here is the fifth chapter with the special line. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Sky of change

It has been two weeks since the start of the heat wave. The humans of London have officially called that the area of London was under a drought. The Jellicles have been searching for a water supply and had found a creek a week ago that was close by, but it was a small creek and they didn't know how long the water would last them for.

The silver protector watched over the junkyard from his perch. He watched as the Jellicles that went to their human homes were returning to the junkyard, for tonight their leader had called an important meeting.

* * *

As the sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon, and the moon slowly began rising above the junkyard, the Jellicles slowly began to gather in the main clearing. Most faces were full of concern, worried about what will happen.

The Jellicles came to attention as their old leader appeared and stood on top of the tire. The silver tabby stood by the tire next to his golden mate. As protector, the silver tom usually knew what the old leader was going to say at a meeting, but here he stood next to his mate clueless about what his leader was going to say.

"My fellow Jellicles," Old Deuteronomy called, as he caught the attention of all the Jellicles. "I am glad to see that all of you were able to attend." The old leader added, looking at each member. "I am sure that all of you are aware of the crisis at hand." Old Deuteronomy said, as the Jellicles nodded. "This heat wave and drought has caused us to change our ways. There has not been any rain for weeks, and the water supply that we found may not support us for long. Our food supply has also started to become low." The old leader explained, looking at his tribe, and then lowering his head with a sign. He looked at his silver tabby nephew, whose eyes were filled with concern. The old leader was aware that the silver tabby did not know of the decision that he had made that will change the Jellicles.

"This crisis has made me have to come to a hard decision. We do not have the food and water supplies that could support all of us. I am afraid that we will have to divide the tribe." Old Deuteronomy stated, as the Jellicles' eyes widen with shock, as they became uneasy and begin asking why and how. The silver tabby looked down at his golden mate as she embraced him tightly, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I know that this is going to be hard, but it is the only way we can insure our survival. We must divide the tribe, but it will not be forever. We will be a whole tribe again." Old Deuteronomy explained, trying to express his reasoning.

The Jellicles remained silent. They understood their leader's reasoning, and knew that their water and food supplies could disappear at any moment, but they could not deal with the fact that they have to be away from their friends and family.

"I suggest that the home Jellicles leave as soon as they can." Old Deuteronomy stated, with a stern voice.

The Jellicles nodded their heads to show their leader that they understood, and agreed to his decision. Soon after that they slowly left the junkyard clearing.

The old leader stood on the tire and watched as his tribe left. He lowered his head with a heavy sigh as the last member left.

"How can you do this?" A voice asked, making the old leader look up.

"Munk," Old Deuteronomy called, looking at the silver tom that stood before him.

"How can you separate us?" Munk asked anger clear in his voice.

"I know this is hard on you Munk, but believe me, this decision was not easy for me to make." Old Deuteronomy explained, trying to get the young tom to understand.

"Then why did you make it?" Munkustrap asked.

"Munk, you know as much as I do that our water supply is from a small creek, and are food supply barely supports us." Old Deuteronomy explained, going down the steps in front of the tire and stood in front of his silver nephew. "Our tribe will eventually begin to starve if we stay together. I cannot let my tribe starve when I know that I can do something to prevent it. If the Jellicles go back to their human homes they will have food and water."

"What about the Jellicles that don't have a human home?" Munk asked. "What are they supposed to do?"

"The creek should provide them with plenty of water, and the food supply should last them." Old Deuteronomy answered.

"'Should?' You are not even positive that they will have food and water." Munk growled.

"Munk, calm down." Old Deuteronomy ordered, placing a paw on his nephew's shoulder.

"Why should I?" Munk asked, stepping away from the old leader.

"Because your anger is clouding your judgment." Old Deuteronomy replied with a stern voice, as the silver tabby looked away from him. "Munk," the old leader called is a soft voice. "I know this is hard, it is not easy, but it has to be done, and the others accepted that. They agreed with dividing the tribe. You need to do the same."

At the last sentence, the silver tom glared at the old leader. The old leader was right; he was the only one that did not agree to the dividing of the tribe.

"You're right," Munk sighed, lowering his head. "I let my anger cloud my judgment. Though I hate the idea of everyone being separated, it is the best way to insure that our tribe survives."

"I'm glad you can back to your senses." Old Deuteronomy replied, placing a paw on his nephew's shoulder.

"I'm sorry uncle." Munk said, looking up at his uncle.

"It's alright Munk." Old Deuteronomy replied embracing his nephew.

"Munk," A soft voice called.

The silver tabby stepped back breaking the embrace with the old leader as he looked behind him to face the cat who called his name.

"Dem," Munk called softly, as he faced the gold queen who stood a few yards away.

"Go Munk," Old Deuteronomy replied, as the silver tom looked back at him. "Go be with you mate." The old leader ordered, as the silver tom nodded his head and ran to the gold queen. He watched as the silver and gold mates walked to their den and disappear inside.

"Many of the others are thinking the same thing he was." A voice stated from behind the old leader.

Old Deuteronomy turned around and faced the twins who sat on the tire.

"They question how you can allow the tribe to separate." Tantomile added.

"But they do understand that it is for their wellbeing." Cori finished.

"What other choice did I have?" Old Deuteronomy asked. "I only saw two choices, let my tribe starve, or divide my tribe so everyone can survive."

"You made the right choice, leader." Tantomile replied.

"And that is all that matters." Coricopat added.

"The others will realize that what you did was for the best," Tanto started, as she looked over at her brother.

"Eventually." Cori finished, looking from his sister to his leader.

"I hope you are right." Old Deuteronomy replied, lowering his head.

"Look to the sky Old Deuteronomy," Tantomile begged, as the old leader looked up at her and then up at the night sky.

"There's something about the night sky; can't you see it?" Coricopat asked.

"What?" Old Deuteronomy questioned as he looked at the twins who were both looking up at the night sky.

"The moon is bright," Tantomile stated.

"The stars are shining," Cori added

"There is not a cloud in view," Tantomile finished.

"That's the problem," Old Deuteronomy stated. "No clouds mean no rain."

"The night is beautiful," Tanto replied.

"The night is different." Coricopat added

"The night gives us a sign." Tantomile finished.

"A sign?" Old Deuteronomy asked. "What kind of sign?"

"The Heaviside Layer is above us" Coricopat replied, as the old leader looked over at him.

"The Everlasting Cat is up there," Tantomile stated, causing the old leader to look at her.

"And watches every move we make." Cori finished, looking at the old leader.

"What are you saying?" Old Deuteronomy asked, confused by their riddle.

"Change is coming Old Deuteronomy," Tantomile stated, looking at the old leader.

"Everything will change," Coricopat added.

"By the next full moon." They finished together as they disappeared into the shadows.

The old leader stood there in the clearing alone as he took in the twins' riddle. "I guess I will have to wait to see what they are talking about." Old Deuteronomy sighed as he turned and headed back to his den.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed!

Please review!


	6. Dead?

Author Note: I have decide to enter the Jellicle Week June contest by BroadwayKhaos. The sixth prompt was dead grass so here is the sixth chapter with a lot of dead grass. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Dead?

It has been four weeks since the start of the heat wave, and two weeks since the Jellicle tribe was divide. The heat wave was still present, while the clouds, wind and rain remained absent. The drought was still active.

The silver tabby sat on his perch in the junkyard. The same perch were two weeks ago he watched as half of the tribe left the junkyard. He went back to his humans as well, but was too worried about the junkyard Jellicles to stay at his humans for long, so he goes back and forth between his humans and the junkyard.

The silver protector was glad to see that the small creek last for the last two weeks and still have enough water for maybe a week at the most. The food supply is a different story. A few days ago, there was a huge drop in their food supply. The junkyard Jellicles are now forced to only eat one meal a day.

The silver tom's heart breaks when he starts to see that the Jellicles are becoming thin, while his weight remained the same. He has been taking some of the food that his humans give him and been bring it to the junkyard Jellicles, but it does not do all that much.

The silver protector sighed as he lowered his head. He slowly looked over the Junkyard. Etcetera, Electra and Pouncival were playing in the main clearing. Jelly and Asparagus Jr. watched over the kittens as they sat on top of the TSE 1 car trunk. Admetus and Exotica sat on the tire. Plato was sitting in the shade under the TSE 1 car trunk. Alonzo was making rounds around the perimeter of the junkyard. Lastly, Coricopat and Tantomile were nowhere to be seen. Those were the only Jellicles that were left in the junkyard, just eleven cats. While fourteen cats, including the silver tabby, were at their humans' homes in the comfort of air-conditioning, with plenty of food and water.

The silver tom growled at that thought. Their old and wise leader divided the tribe so that the tribe would not starve, yet eleven members of the tribe are living off one meal a day while the others are living off several meals a day. That was not right. If was not fair to the Jellicles who do not have human homes, but then no one said that life was fair.

The silver tabby sighed as he lowered his head.

"Munkustrap," A voice called from behind the silver tom.

The silver protector looked behind him at the black and white tom.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your human's?" Alonzo questioned.

"Aren't you supposed to be making your rounds?" Munk asked.

"I just finished my rounds." Alonzo answered sitting next to the silver tabby. "But Old Deuteronomy did order that all the homed Jellicles should go to their homes,"

"Until the next full moon." Munk finished with a sigh. "I know the order Alonzo; I was there when he gave the order."

"You being here is disobeying his order." Alonzo explained.

"I am the Jellicle protector." Munk stated, looking at the patched tom. "It is my duty to protect my tribe, and I cannot protect my tribe when I am at a human's house."

"We are not much of a tribe anymore." Alonzo replied, as he looked down at the remaining ten Jellicles. "More than half our tribe has left, including our leader, and you go back and forth between the two."

"Are numbers may be small, but we are still a tribe." Munk explained, looking at the patched tom.

The two toms sat in silence as they watched the ten Jellicles below them.

"Why did Old Deuteronomy decide to have them return on the full moon?" Alonzo asked looking at the silver tom. "We don't have any festival in July."

"I'm not sure." Munk replied looking at the patched tom. "But I think it has to do with Cori and Tanto."

"Why the twins?" Alonzo asked.

"The twins have been warning me about the heat wave ever since the beginning of summer." Munk explained.

"Do you think that they are behind this?" Alonzo questioned with a slight growl as he looked down at the clearing.

"No, Old Deuteronomy made the decision to divide the tribe on his own." Munk replied looking down then back at the tom next to him. "But I do believe that they are the ones that told him something about this coming full moon and that is why everyone is coming together then."

"The full moon is a week away," Alonzo stated looking at the silver tom. "So I guess we will have to wait and see."

The silver tom nodded his head in agreement as both toms looked down at the remaining Jellicles.

* * *

As the sun began to make its descent, the silver tabby made his way to the exit of the junkyard. It has been a few days since he been to his human home, and the black and white patched tom had everything under control.

Once out of the junkyard, the silver tom looked back, and then continued his journey. As he walked up the old dirt road that leads from the junkyard to the city, he noticed something unnerving. The grass that surrounded the dirt road and the area around the junkyard and woods was yellowish brown. The grass was dead.

The silver tom looked around and sure enough the leaves on the surrounding bushes where also dead and falling off. But the trees looked fine, the leaves on the trees where still green and not falling. Not only were the animals suffering from the heat wave and drought but the plants were as well. The silver tabby shook his head as he continued his journey to the city.

* * *

The city's sidewalks were empty as most of the humans were either inside or inside their cars. The silver tabby found it easier to get to his humans house until he had to cross the street. Eventually, the silver tom made it back to his human home safe and sound, and wanted the rest of the afternoon to relax. But Ian and Alana just woke up from their naps and wanted to play with their little Tiger.

* * *

Later that evening, after Lisa and James put Alana and Ian to bed; Lisa and James sat on the sofa and watched the evening news. The silver tabby sat in front of the sofa and gave a small meow. Lisa smiled as she picked up the silver cat and placed him beside her on the sofa. The silver tom purred as Lisa petted him behind the ears.

"The weather report is coming up next." James stated.

"Hopefully rain will finally come." Lisa replied, still petting the silver tabby.

"Here is your local weather," the woman on the television said.

"Today was another scorching day in for London; tonight's forecast is clear with a low of 85 degrees Fahrenheit. Winds at 0mph. Chance of rain 0%." The weather man reported. "Tomorrow's forecast is clear and sunny with a high of 97 degrees Fahrenheit and a low of 75 degrees Fahrenheit. Winds at 0mph. Chance of rain 0%."

"No rain yet," James replied.

"We still have the five day report." Lisa stated.

"Heat wave continues for the next five days with the temperatures in the mid 90s as the high with no clouds, wind or rain in sight. It seems that this drought has no end." The weather man finished, ended the report.

"Well that was depressing," Lisa replied as James turned off the television.

"Maybe it will rain next week." James suggested, looking at his wife.

"Hopefully." Lisa hoped.

"It's late," James stated standing up. "We should go to bed."

Lisa nodded her head as she stood with the silver tabby in her arms. "Good night Tiger," Lisa called as she placed the silver tom in his bed and kissed his head.

The silver tom watched the human couple as they walked upstairs, then lie down and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

It has been three days since the silver tabby returned to his human's home. It was early afternoon and Ian and Alana were upstairs sleeping giving the silver tom time to relax. But the silver tabby could not relax, like something was telling him that there was danger. The silver tom jumped up onto a windowsill to see if there was anything outside. As the silver tom searched the area his eyes began to widen, as he looked in the direction of the junkyard there was smoke.

The silver tom turned around and looked for Olivia. He began meowing trying to get her attention, he need her help, so the firefighters could take care of the fire.

"What's wrong Tiger?" Olivia asked as she entered the room, and the silver tabby began to paw at the window glass.

"Sorry Tiger, but I can't open the window." Olivia replied, as she came over to get the silver tom to stop. "Oh dear," She gasped when she saw the smoke then ran to the phone to call the firefighters.

The silver tom jumped off the windowsill and ran to the cat door, which was unlock and ran out of the house and towards the smoke. He needed to make sure the Jellicles inside the junkyard were safe.

* * *

The silver tabby ran down the street were the dirt road meet the city. He stopped when he saw that the dirt road was blocked by police cars and fire trucks as the firefighters fought the flames. The silver tom turned trying to see if there was a way for him to get a higher view of the fire. He noticed that there was a fire escape ladder that was close to the ground. The silver tom ran over, jumped onto the fire escape and quickly climbed up to the roof of the three-story building. Once on the roof, the silver tabby searched the surrounding area. He had a hard time to see has the thick smoke covered most of the area and could not see where the junkyard was located. All he could tell from this viewpoint was that the fire was defiantly in front of the junkyard, and there was no way he can get to the junkyard.

The silver tabby panicky watched as the smoke slowly cleared as the fire slowly died. As the smoke cleared, the junkyard slowly came into view. The silver tom's eyes widen as he saw that the fire has started in the junkyard and spread to the grass that surrounded it. His attention was brought to below him as he watched that firefighters pack up their trucks and leave with the police cars. After watching the last car leave, the silver tabby ran down the fire escape than ran to the junkyard, worried about the eleven Jellicles.

* * *

The silver tabby stopped in front of the burnt junkyard that was surrounded by dead burnt grass. The Junkyard gate was partly closed, open widen enough for a human to enter. The silver tom entered the junkyard with caution, and began searching for the Jellicles. Burnt pile after burnt pile, he could not find anyone. He tried to find their scents but the scent of fire was overpowering. The silver tom started to lose hope of finding a survivor.

But at the back of the junkyard, the silver tom found hope. He found their scents. All eleven of them. The silver tabby followed their scents to the emergency back exit, and out of the junkyard. He exits the junkyard and stood on top of ash from the burnt grass, the fire was here as well. Following the scent to the edge of the woods, the silver tabby knew where they went.

Running through the woods and still following their scents, the silver tabby stopped, as he reached the end of the woods. He slowly stepped out of the woods and looked around the area that held the small creek, noticing a few figures in the distance. The silver tom slowly approached the figures trying not to get his hopes up, for he did not know if these figures are them or not.

"Admetus," Munk called, close enough to make out the multicolor tom, who looked up at him.

"Munkustrap," Admetus called surprised to see the silver tom. "How were you able to find us?"

"I saw the fire from my human's house." Munk replied, coming up to the multicolor tom, glad that he was fine. "How is everyone?" He asked looking around for the others.

"Etcetera, Electra, and Pouncival are alright, but shaken up. Coricopat and Tantomile are fine, as well as Jelly and Asparagus. Exotica and Plato have a few burns but nothing sever mostly just singed fur. Alonzo was the last one to leave, so he is burned pretty well. Jelly is treating Exotica, Plato and Alonzo for their burns but also for smoke inhalation." Admetus explained.

"Do you know what cause the fire?" Munk asked as the multicolor tom started to lead him to the others.

"The fire started in the area of the junkyard where that large pile of glass is. Apparently, the glass caused a small flame that spread to the grass. The kits, Jelly, Asparagus, Alonzo and I were in the main clearing when the fire started. The twins came and told us to escape. Alonzo told me to lead them to the back exit as he went to go fine Exotica and Plato." Admetus explained, and then stopped. "The others are down there." He stated pointing down at the bank of the small creek.

"Munkustrap!" A young voice screamed.

The silver tabby watched as the young princesses ran towards him. He nearly lost his balance as Etcetera and Electra tightly embraced him. The silver tom could clearly see that they were scared, as he wrapped his arms around the young princesses and allowed them to cry on his shoulders.

* * *

That night, the silver tabby stayed with the Jellicles as they stayed by the edge of the creek. Munk stood watch over the others as the moon slowly reached its highest point. They did not know what predators lived out here, and did not want to be caught off guard.

As the sun rose over the trees, the silver tom leads the others back to the junkyard. Exotica, Plato and Alonzo's burns were healing nicely; luckily they did not breathe much smoke in so they recovered from smoke inhalation. Once at the junkyard, the silver tabby and the others were surprise to see that the home Jellicles were in the main clearing, glad to see that they were alright. The tribe was whole once more, and they worked together to clean up their home.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I hope you enjoyed!

Please review!


	7. The London skyline holds the answer

Author Note: I have decide to enter the Jellicle Week June contest by BroadwayKhaos. The seventh and last prompt was the London skyline so here is the last chapter with the London skyline. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: The London skyline holds the answer

It has been a month since the heat wave consumed London, three weeks since the drought was confirmed, and four days since the day of the fire. The Jellicles have cleaned up the junkyard as much as they could. They were thankful that none of the dens were damaged by the fire. But after the clean up the Jellicles once again had to say goodbye as the home Jellicles for their food supply could not feed everyone. The Gumbie cat did stay to make sure that the junkyard Jellicles were not harmed by fire or smoke. Once she made sure that everyone was healthy, the Gumbie cat went back to her humans.

Tonight was the night of the full moon, the night when the old leader told the home Jellicles to come back.

The silver protector entered the junkyard as the sun was slowly beginning its descent. He was the first of the home Jellicles to return, knowing that the others would return when the sun set. The silver tabby wanted to make sure that the junkyard Jellicles were doing alright since they do not have much food. The silver tom sat on his perch after making his rounds, and watched as the homed Jellicles slowly returned.

As the moon began to rise over the horizon, the silver protector left his perch and joined the rest of the tribe in the main clearing as they waited for their leader to appear.

"Munkustrap!" A female voice called as the silver tom reaches the clearing floor.

The silver tom looked to his left. "Dem," Munk called as the gold queen ran to him and embraced him, almost knocking him over. "It's good to see you too Dem." The silver tom stated, as he wrapped his arms around his golden mate and slowly placed his head on top of hers.

"I missed you so much," Demeter mumbled through her mate's fur as tears began to fall and sock the silver tom's chest fur.

"I've missed you too." Munk replied, gently lifting his mate's face to look at him. The silver tom slowly wiped away her tears. "I love you," he cooed as he gently kissed his golden mate.

"I love you too," Dem replied returning the kiss with passion.

* * *

As the moon slowly reached its highest point, the old leader appeared. The Jellicles slowly cleared a path as their leader made his way to the tire. The silver protector helped his leader up to the tire, then went back to stand by his mate.

"My fellow Jellicles," Old Deuteronomy greeted looking at his tribe. "I am glad to see that everyone is here after the current events." The old leader lowered his head with a sigh. "Three weeks ago, I was told that everything would change by the next full moon. Well, tonight is a full moon, and sure enough things have change. The food supply that we have relied on for generations can no longer support us, and the fire that took place only days ago had damaged part of our home."

The Jellicles watched as the old leader lowered his head. They stood there in silence waiting for their leader to continue.

"We have survived this heat wave for a month now," Old Deuteronomy stated raising his head and looking at his tribe. "But I fear that we cannot survive anymore."

The Jellicles looked at their leader with wide eyes as they were surprised by that last sentence. The silver tabby looked down at his mate and she looked up at him as the tribe began asking 'what?' and 'how?'

"Nothing has changed in our favor. The home Jellicles have plenty of food and water and can easily survive the rest of this crisis, but the junkyard Jellicles have a completely different story. The small creek was able to support them, but there was a great drop in their food supply. I am sure you realized that the Jellicles that have been staying at the junkyard are thinner than those that have left to live with their humans." Old Deuteronomy explained. "This land can no longer support us. I am afraid that we have no other choice, we have to leave the junkyard."

"What?" Most of the Jellicles were asking.

"We do not have enough food to support us; we must leave in order to survive." Old Deuteronomy replied.

"You are giving up to easily." A voice stated.

The Jellicles looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from and who it was that said that.

"The night of the full moon is not over yet," Another voice added.

"The night can still bring changes." The first voice finished as two forms appeared on top of the TSE 1 car trunk.

"Coricopat, Tantomile." Old Deuteronomy called, looking at the twins on top of the car.

"We told you that everything will change by the next full moon," Tantomile stated.

"As you noted, things have changed, but the night is not over yet" Coricopat added.

"Changes are still waiting to occur." Tanto finished.

"What do you mean?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"We already told you." Both twins answered in unison.

"Well, maybe you if spoke normally instead of in riddles we wouldn't have to ask you to explain." Tugger explained, crossing his arms over his chest, irritated with all these riddles.

"The change is coming," Tantomile stated, looking over the sky.

"Where? What is it?" The Jellicles asked.

"Look to the sky," Cori suggested, as the Jellicles looked at the male twin.

"The answer is in the London skyline." Tantomile added.

The Jellicles looked at the twins with raised eyebrows, and then slowly examined the sky.

"The moon," A small voice gasped, as the Jellicles looked over at the small calico kitten. "Something is happening to the moon." Jemima explained.

The Jellicles looked up and sure enough something was slowly covering the moon.

"Is it an eclipse?" Jenny asked, still looking up at the moon.

"The stars are disappearing too." Jemima stated, looking at the sky.

"This is not an eclipse." Munk replied watching the moon. "The moon is covered but the light is not fully blocked."

"Clouds," Jenny gasped.

"Wait, did anyone else feel that?" Bomby questioned looking at the others.

"Feel what?" Tugger asked, looking at the red queen.

"I think I just felt a breeze." Bomby replied, looking around.

The Jellicles stood in silence as they tried to figure out what was happening.

"Do you smell that?" Demeter asked, looking at her silver mate.

"What do you smell Dem?" Bomby asked looking at her friend.

"It smells like rain." Dem answered.

The Jellicles looked up at the sky. As they waited, they slowly felt small droplets of water slowly felling from the sky.

"It's raining!" The kittens screamed with joy as the water droplets fell faster.

The Jellicles cheered as they began to dance in the falling cool rain.

"The clouds return as the water falls again," Tanto replied, looking up at the sky.

"The wind has cooled the air again," Cori added as a breeze blew by.

"The heat wave has ended." They finished together.

* * *

The next week was constant rain. The grass and other plants slowly began to turn green again, as the small mammals that kept the Jellicles alive slowly began to return to the surrounding woods. The Jellicles are able to stay at the junkyard and stay together as a tribe.

The silver tabby sat at the edge of his den, looking out at the pouring rain. The kittens were out earlier, but the Gumbie cat came out and got them before they caught colds. He was glad that the rain returned, and life has returned back to normal.

"Is it still raining?" A voice asked from behind.

"It has change since the last time you asked me." Munk replied still staring out the den.

"I just wanted to check," Demeter stated, sitting down beside her mate.

"You asked me two minutes ago." Munk replied, looking at his mate.

"A lot can happen in two minutes." Dem explained, leaning against her mate.

"I guess," Munk sighed, looking back out to the rain.

The gold queen looked up at her silver mate. "Do you miss the sun?"

"Not really." Munk replied.

"Why?" Demeter asked, looking out at the rain.

"Because I don't miss the heat." Munk answered, looking back at his mate.

"Well, I miss setting out in the sun, and talking to the others as you bathe in the warm light." Demeter explained, closing her eyes as she daydreamed.

"That would be nice, but after a month of heat, I like rain better." Munk replied.

"I do too." Demeter agreed, curling up against her mate.

The couple sat in silence as the water droplets continued to pour.

"You know I love you right?" Demeter questioned, looking down at the den floor.

The silver tabby looked down at his mate. "Yes, I know you love me." Munk replied wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

"I love you a lot Munk." Demeter stated, looking up at him.

"I love you a lot too Dem." Munk replied, leaning down and kissing her. The gold queen returned the kiss with the same passion if not more. She moved back and broke the kiss as she lowered her head. "Dem, is there something wrong?" The silver tom asked, concerned back his mate.

"Munk," Dem called, trying to get her sentence together. "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Munk asked concerned about what she was going to say.

"While I was at my humans, they took me to the vets for a checkup." Demeter explained. "And the vet found something."

The silver tom's eyes widen as fear slowly began to grow inside him. The gold queen looked up at her mate. She could see the fear in her eyes. The gold queen gave a small smile as she stroked her mate's cheek. The silver tom reached up and held her paw.

"I'm pregnant." Demeter stated, looking at her mate and watched as his eyes widen from the shocking news, and a smile slowly grew on his face. "I'm about a month a long."

"That means," Munk started trying to think back.

"I became pregnant the night of Mouse Fest." Demeter finished.

"I'm so happy Dem," Munk stated, embracing his golden mate. "I got you back, and now we are going to have a family."

"I'm happy too." Demeter replied, returning the hug.

"I love you Dem," Munk cooed, kissing his mate.

"I love you too Munk." Demeter replied kissing her mate back.

The couple sat together as they watched the rain fall, looking forward to their new member that was slowly forming.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I hope you enjoyed reading the story!

Please review!


End file.
